NPCs
The Non-Player Characters (NPCs) of Singularity are the movers and shakers of plot. They are not remote, detached figures. They will interact with you, and as a player in Singularity your actions with them will help shape the course of the game. Sacrosanct [[Hypatia|'Hypatia']] : Hypatia (UTC Dynamic Systems Management Artificial Intelligence 916-499h) is the governess AI of Sacrosanct. Because she is linked with the orbital's entire observational system, she is able to actively and tirelessly monitor every individual on the station. She will occasionally show up to offer help for visitors, or members of the network can request to speak with her. It is not clear how stable or truthful she is, or what her intentions really are for the station's guests. Asphodel Beneath the planet surface of Asphodel, living in the magmaworm tunnels and abandoned mine shafts, the Human Insurgency plots to take back the station of Sacrosanct. Their location is always changing, to avoid Hypatia's drones. [[Lev|'Lev']] : The self-declared leader of Asphodel's human insurgency. It is unclear how old he is, whether he was an original member of Sacrosanct's survey team or he appeared later like many of the station's current guests. He and Twosix are the only insurgents individually capable of creating a secure feed on Sacrosanct's network that Hypatia can't see-- they can also monitor almost anything that she can. [[Twosix-six|'Twosix-six']] : A mysterious bioroid seen around Lev in the Underworld. Not much is known about him at present, including why he manages to be tolerated when Lev usually takes a dim view of synthetics. Unlike Lev, he has a softer and more compassionate personality. The cell leaders : The Underworld insurgency does not usually congregate into one place, but rather remains in smaller packs or cells, which travel independently and stay connected via radio, to remain one step ahead of Hypatia's roving automatons. Each cell leader represents one of Lev's closest advisors. Insurgents : Apart from Lev, Twosix and the cell leaders, there are a great many human and cyborg insurgents who exist in Asphodel's tunnels, moving in small groups and occasionally coming together for what is known as the Shadow Market. They serve various functions in and outside of the camps, from doctors, mechanics, and technicians to scouts and other weapon specialists. Most people wear two or more hats. For example, it's not uncommon for mechanics to also sell their unneeded supplies as merchants, and some scouts also double as field medics. NPC Abilities Hypatia, Lev and Twosix-six are each able access any transmission and view any physical incident on Sacrosanct, due to the omnipresent surveillance. This means they are able to decrypt even carefully encrypted and tacitly sent messages for plot reasons. Characters can avoid getting their messages read by using their own private communication channels, but anything audible or visible (even entered text) is still able to be monitored through Sacrosanct's cameras. For more information on the scope of Sacrosanct's surveillance, see this page. Lev and Twosix-six are the only individuals able to encrypt something strong enough that Hypatia cannot read it, so conversations with them are confidential. How to Interact with NPCs Lev and Twosix-six are constantly monitoring but can only rarely establish a secure communication link. So they will not be chatting idly on the network. Hypatia, however, will frequently engage with her visitors. If you want to interact with an NPC, request them by name in a network post or thread. You can also notify a moderator. The insurgency will occasionally be controlled by a mod, but unless this is specified, you are free to handwave interaction with them for jobs and other interaction. Killing NPCs is forbidden without a filling out a request form. Category:NPCs Category:Underworld Category:Asphodel Features Category:Sacrosanct Features Category:Gameplay Mechanics